Mistakes and Regrets
by Candy-Wolfie
Summary: They hadn't meant for it to go that far- but then again, no one really means for it to." Tinkas pregnant, and insists on keeping it. Ty wants nothing to do with the baby, but he can't leave her... is their love strong enough to get them through this?


**Heeey guys, it's me, Taylor, and guess what? I'm back with yet another Tynka story! Who's excited? I sure am! x3 So, this story has been lingering in my head since the episode "Add it Up!" was aired, and I have just been too lazy to type it up... but I have finally decided to type and upload it! So I really hope you guys enjoy. Oh, and if you're waiting for me to update "Never Let Go", don't worry, I plan on updating very soon! I apologize for keeping you waiting D:**

**Anywho, I'm sure you're eager to read this, but before you do, let's get this stuff over with.**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Regrets and Mistakes (due to change)**

**Author: Candie-Wolfies**

**Full Summary: "They hadn't meant for it to go that far- but then again, no one really means for it to. Inviting Tinka over would be one of the biggest mistakes of the adolescent boy's life." Because of Ty and Tinka's carelessness, Tinka is pregnant with a baby that is unwanted, yet she refuses to have an abortion. Ty wants nothing to do with the baby, but can't leave her... is their love strong enough to pull them through these hardships?**

**Pairings: Tynka(Ty/Tinka), Possibly Gunther/CeCe and Deuce/Rocky in later chapters, I'm not sure. Possibly even Mrs. Jones/Gary Wilde?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Shake it Up! or any of their characters, this is just a Fanfiction story! But I wish I did own Shake it Up... :c**

**

* * *

**

It seemed like a typical Saturday night in Chicago, but truthfully, it was full of action and excitement, just as any other night. There are many stories to be told in the exciting place, but we'll just focus on one. Our story begins at an apartment, right next to a tiny bakery. There are many residents inside this apartment, but we're mainly focusing on the families the Blues, the Hessenheffers, and the Jones'.

It was a Saturday night. Rocky Blue was having a sleepover at her best friend, CeCe Jones', apartment, to celebrate the amazing show they had had earlier. You see, they were both on a dance show called Shake it Up, Chicago! Mrs. Blue, the mother of Rocky, had informed Rocky's brother and her eldest child, that she wouldn't be home until late that night. Why? Ty wasn't sure exactly, but he quite frankly didn't care. His mother had most likely told him, but he hadn't caught what it was. And, as usual, Mr. Blue, also known as Rocky and Ty's father, was out on a business trip. He wasn't due to return home for a few weeks.

So, Ty had the entire Blue apartment all to himself, and he had decided to invite his girlfriend, Tinka Hessenheffer, over for a bit of "alone" time. But it would be nothing major, just simply a movie in Ty's room… or so they thought it would be. They hadn't meant for it to go that far- but then again, no one really does. Inviting Tinka over would be one of the biggest mistakes of the adolescent boy's life.

Tinka snuggled up against her boyfriend as they sat on his bed, the light from the television illuminating the dark room. He had his arm draped around her. When she had suddenly pulled away, Ty looked at her with both a confused and worried expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I am just taking off my jacket, Ty," she told him, smiling slightly at his worry for such a small thing.

"Oh, alright," He relaxed once more and watched her throw her jacket aside. His eyes trailed back to the TV for a second, but he couldn't resist looking at the beautiful face of his girlfriend. Tinka looked up at him.

"I love you, Ty," She said, moving closer to him. He felt the warmth of her body against his.

"I love you, too," The two inched closer to each other until their lips touched. They kissed each other with an enormous amount of passion. Their attention was drawn away from the movie completely. The kissing soon turned to making out. They both got so caught up in the moment that they just couldn't resist. They weren't thinking of protection-the only thing in the two's minds were each other, nothing else. His shirt was soon thrown aside. Then her's. Soon all of their clothing lay in a pile on the side. Then she lost her virginity to Ty. As was his to Tinka.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this is a bit short! I promise, the next one will be longer! I plan on uploading the next chapter a bit later tonight, because I already have it written up. Be sure to review and let me know what you think. Liked it? Hate it? LOVED it? Have some pointers? Feel the need to give me constructive criticism? Feel free! Have a nice night everyone! *bows***


End file.
